Vacation Time
by Densi-lover
Summary: The Team are going on a vacation in Italy... They are going to live with Ray and he's girlfriend - Kensi/Deeks - Nell/Eric
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction... I'm only 13 years old and English is not my first language, but google translate helps me...

All reviews appreciated - good or bad

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I really wish I did!

* * *

><p>Kensi P.O.V<p>

I woke up by sombody said my name, I could feel a hand on my shoulder, I took my head up and opened my eyes, infront of me stood Deeks, he looked worried.

I looked around I was fallen asleep at my desk again, I looked down on my computer and saw it was 7 am. I looked around and saw Callen and Sam sat by their desks but they looked at me, just as worried as Deeks had looked

"Kens, are you okay?" Callen asked he was the first one who said anything

"Yes I'm fine, just tired" I answered and yawned, they all looked more relaxed now, Deeks tried to cover a laugh but it didn't really work

"Have you been here all night?" Sam asked, and I nodded.

I had so much paperwork so I decided to be there for the night, but at 2 am. I got to tired and fall asleep, I was about to explain it to them when Eric whistled us up to Ops, I stod up and begin to walk up to Ops with the others right behind me,

Sam and Callen discussed about something there had happent in the gym this morning, not that it was a big surprise or anything, they had this weird partnership, nothing like Deeks and me, we also discussed but it was normal, and about almost everything, but everyone looked diffrent at me and Deeks because I am female and he is male, so it was there the big diffrent was apparently...

When we come up to Ops Ray was on the screen, not like in a photo but like from a webcam or something like that

"Hey guys, Wikipedia" He said and nodded to me by my nickname, I smiled

"Hi Ray" I said and he smilede before looking at all of us

"I have talked to Hetty, and we agreed that you all need a vacation so Me and Jenna have talked and we have room for all of you, so Nell and Wikipedia you to are sharing a room and Sam and Callen are sharing and Marty and Eric are sharing. Hetty said you could have the day off so just be at the airport at 5 pm. today and a airplain will be waiting" Ray said and we were all stunned

"Wow really thank you, but I dont think we could do that i mean..." i startede

"Slow down Wikipedia, you are coming i dont care if you don't want to or not you all need a vacation... so we see you all later" Ray said and the screen went black

"Deeks where does Ray live?" Nell asked

"In Italy" He answerd and Nell jumped up and down

"That is so cool, Eric remember when we talked about ones biggest dream and I said mine was to come to Italyt, OMG It's gonna be so aresome" she almost yelled and kept jumping

"I really didn't expect that" Callen said and Sam nodded in agreement

"Well you better go home and start packing, you are gone in 1-2 weeks so pack to so many days" Hetty come in and said, I could not stop smiling.

A Vacation was just what I nedded, to relax and just not think of anything about the job, I walked down to my desk and took my bag

"So are you driving to the airport or should I come and pick you up?" Deeks asked

"Why should you come and pick me up?" I asked amused

"Because then we don't all need our car to hold by the airport, and I have promist Nell and Eric to pick them up, Sam and Callen drive together so I would just ask you too" he said and I smiled

"Well, then you can come and Pick me up, but be there 4:30 I don't want to be late" I said and walked towards the door

"Sure Wikipedia" Deeks said and I couln't stop the smile from coming on my lips

I walked out to my car and drove home...

It knoked on my door 4:29 and I open it, Deeks stood there and he had change clothes to a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt

"Hey, I'm finish in 2 sekunds, you can just come in" I said and open the door wide open

"Can you help me with my bags, they are in the bedroom" I said and walked towerds the room

"If you want me to bee in your bedroom all you had to do was asking" He said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes

"Your pig!" I said and hit him on his shoulder.

We got all of my bags out in the car but not before he complained about how much I had pack and made jokes about we only were gone in a week or so, I sat in the car and we drove to Eric's house and then To Nells house...

When we were all in the car we drove to the airport whee Callen and Sam waited, we got on a plan and got our seats, I should sit next to Deeks and on the other side there was a window so it was going to be a fun trip...

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Should i continue?

Please Reveiw if you like it or if you hate it tell me why

I hope I hasn't maked to many mistakes.

I cant remeber but i think Rays girlfriend name was Jenna, but if it isn't then please tell me what her name is...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again, I'm very happy some people actually have have read what I wrote...

Thanks for the reveiws

3 ways to write: Thank you wery much I was wery happy to read you reveiw, it was my first and definitely one I will remember :D. (i know your name isn't right but oterwise it wouldn't save it)

Rebel Magnus : Thanks for the reveiw, I have written it as good as I could, but I know that google tranlate not always give the right word. But I have done my best and I'm very happy you will keep reding the story :D.

* * *

><p>"Kensi? Kens... Fern are you awake?" I could easily recognize Deeks voice<p>

"Well now I am" I wispered and yawned, I opened my eyes, the sun was shining and everyone else on the plane was awake, I looked up and saw Deeks

"When does the plane land?" I asked

"In an hour, maybe two" Deeks answerd

"Then why did you wake me now?" I asked annoyed

"Well my arm is begin to get numb" He answerd, I didn't understand what he meant until I looked down, my hand holden around his, I blushed.

"Sorry" I wispered and moved so I was on my own seat, he smirked

"It's okay, there are not many woman there can stay away from me" He said, I rolled my eyes

"It must be your modesty" I replied sarcastically, he just kept smiling

I took a magazine from my bag, and opened it on a page the article was named 'Thing you HAVE to do before you die' I took a pen op and begin to sæt x with the thing I had tried, I could feel Deeks look over my shoulder

1. Learn to speak a foreign language and make sure you use it - X Done

2. Send a message in a bottle. - X i was 7 year old

3. Learn to ballroom dance _properly_. - X Done

4. Get to know your neighbors. - X Done

5. Shower in a waterfall - X Done

6. Sing a great song in front of an audience. - / Hafl done, had the audience but i passed out

7. Make a complete and utter fool of yourself - XXX Done many times

8. Sleep under the stars. - Never, but is a dream

9. Find a job you love. -X Done!

10. Get a tattoo - X Done

I smiled when I saw Deeks still looked he looked surprised over my last answer

"You have a tattoo?" he asked and I smiled

"I don't see why you should know but yes I do" I answerd

"where?" he asked I grinned

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said and begin to read a story in the magazine, my tattoo was on my lower back, it was this simpel design, it was black and in the middel was a heart and a pattern to the sides so it vas pretty big.

"Dear passengers, we ask everyone to buckle their seat belts, the landing starts in a moment" a lady said, I did as we were told and started to take my magezine back in the bag

"Is it on your hip?" Deeks asked for the 5 time about my tattoo

"NO, its not on my hip, or my arm, leg, neck or finger. And stop asking!" I said

"Tell me where it is and I stop asking" he said, he pouted like a baby.

A big car drived up and a man got out

"È Ray gli amici? Io sono il tuo autista e vi condurrà a Ray e Jenna casa" the man said he looked like he was about the 50 mayb a littel older

"Sì, siamo noi, suona bene, dobbiamo solo aspettare gli ultimi due a venire ... qui vengono" I answered and looked at Callen and Sam coming with there bag's

"Beh, devo dire che lei parla italiano molto bene" he said and took one of the flowers there was behind a tree "un bel fiore di una bella donna" he said and gave me the flower

"grazie, che è stato detto dolcemente" I said and we begin to take all of our bags in the car before we all sat in and drove away

"What did the man said to you when he gave you the flower?" Nell asked when we had drived in like 10 minuts

"He said that she spoke Italian fine and that the beautiful woman should have a beautiful flower" Deeks answerd

"I didn't know you speak Italian" I said surprised

"Guess there is many thing you don't know about me" He said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes

"Well you never told me where you'r tattoo was" Deeks said and they other looked surprised

"You have a tattoo?" Sam said

"Yes" I answerd, why was it so shocking?,

"Where?" Nell asked and I decided I just as well could say it, they were gonna see me in bikini anyway on this vacation

"It's on my lower back, and no you can not see it right now" I said before Deeks even got to say a word

"noi siamo qui" the man said and opened the door for me and Nell, when we got out I saw this Beautiful big house, it was white andthe beach was only like a half mile away, I took my bags and just as the car drove

again Ray and Jenna come out to us

"Hey guys, Marty, Wikipedia" Ray said and gave the guys a handshake and me and Deeks a hug

"Hey Ray, and hey Jenna, it's nice to see you again, you look beautiful" I said and lokked at Jenna, she was 5 month pregnant, and one of her hands restet on the baby bumb on her stomach, she smiled

"Thanks Kensi, that was very sweet said, I feel like a mountain" she said and we laugh

"Come on inside, I can show you and Nell your room, Eric and Marty have room on one side of your room and Sam and Callen on the other side, me and Ray have downstaris " she said and showed me and Nell around inside,

If you thouht it was pretty outside it was drop dead beautiful inside, there was big rooms and me and Nell had to share a kingsize bed but it didn't really do anything me and Nell was pretty good friends as the only girls at our age on the team

We finish packing out and got downstaries, the boys already was there and I looked outside, I thought about the magazine I had reading in, in the plane 'sleeping under the stars'

"Can we sleep outside tonight?" I asked, the all looked at me like I was crazy

"What do you mean?" Ray asked

"Like camp just not in tent bur under the stars, we could be up late and talk and learn to know ethoter outside work" I said, Sam was on the Idea and Callen liked it too, Ray and Jenna think it sound fun and Eric would when Nell said yes

"No way, I'm not sleeping outside just for fun" Deeks said and we all looked at him, I just poutet,

"Please Marty, I have never tried to sleep under the stars" I saw they other looked at me like I was crazy again

"Fine, but only this time" he said with a sigh

"You were right Ray, he really is a sucker for brunettes" I said and Deeks looked at me and Ray with wide eyes

"What? I'm not!" he said

"Oh so it's only for Wikipedia then" Ray said and we both blushed while they other laught

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for the reweiv, I love to get them so just write one :D

The Italian parts is google translate there have helped me so don't judge me there, I hope you liked it :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it so please keep them up! :D

Btw, if you'r new to read my stories, I'm only 13 yers old and English is not my first language

Disclamere: I Dont own anything!

* * *

><p>It was beginning to be a littel cold and dark outside.<p>

"What do you guys want to dinner?" Jenna asked, and got up to go to the kichen

"How about we order pizza, I mean that is really Italian" Dekks said and they other agreed

"Actually, there are many different opinions about where pizza originally come from, some say they got the idea from china and just put cheese in it but others believe it originally is from italy" I said and they all looked at me

"Does she always do that?" Nell asked, she haden't been on the team for so long

"Yeah, thats why I call her wikepedia" Ray said

"Uh" I scoffs and looked away

"Oh, come on sunshine, you know he was only kidding" Deeks said and i couldn't stop myself from smiling by the nickname

"If you too loverbirds er finished we are going to take some pillows and candels and blankets outside til tonight" Sam said and I blushed while Deeks just smirked

In an hour or so the food was here and we had all the blankets and pillows we could find in the house, and there was a lot, we had also moved a matress out to each one of us, we had all the matress lying next to eachother.

Deeks and Nell sleept next to me because Nell and I wanted to and because Deeks said I kicked in sleep and no one of the others dared to sleep next to me after that...

We all sat down and began to eat.

"I have an idea, since Nell is pretty new on the team how about we play a game..." Eric startet

"A game? I don't know we don't go in High school anymore" Callen said

"What kind of game?" I asked

"Like, when you have to ask a question and everybody have to answer it, also the person who asked the question" Eric said

"I think it's a good idea, its like team bonding" Nell said

"Its okay with me, it could actually be fun" I said and they other nodded

"Okay, who will begin?" Ray asked

"I will!" Deeks said and I laugh, he whined like a littel child

"Okay, what is you'r question then?" Jenna asked

"Do you have any tattoo's and if yes show them" He said and smirked at me, I rolled my eyes, we answered one by one

"Well, I dont have one" Ray said

"Me neaither" Jenna said

"I can't have one, it would be to hard to hide when I'm undercover" Sam said

"Dont have one" Callen said

"One" Eric said and shoked all of us, he shoved a black cirkel with flames abound on he's shoulder it was pretty

"Wow" Nell said low

"I don't have one, I'm afraid of neddels" she said

"Fine you know I have one" I stod up, and liftet my shirt a littel so you could se it on my lower back, I sat down again

"Its beautiful" Nell said "Maybe I should get one"

"It would look good on you, I could show you a place where they are making them, I also have to have my other tattoo finished" I said and showed three stars on my hip

"Okay, Deal" Nell said and we shake hands on it

"Well Deeks do you have a tattoo?" I asked

"Nope" he said and smiled over that me had seen my tattoo

"Fine, Ray you'r turn to ask a question" I said

"Okay, What was your nickname in high school?" Ray asked

"Just Jenn, I never had any other nickname" Jenna said

"Sammy, or big guy" Sam said and we laugh

"Me it was always just G, even my teacher called me that" Callen said

"Eric or Geek" Eric said and Nell lay a hand on hes arm when he looked down a littel sad

"I was always called red, because of my haircouler, or Dwarf because i was smallere than i am today" It came from Nell

" I was just named Killer" I said, they other looked shoked at me "Dont worry, it was only because I was defending myself" I explained

"I was just named Deeks" Deeks said

"Mine was Ray, sometimes even Ray-ray" Ray said and blushed, we laugh

"Your question Jenna" Ray said and took her hand, I smiled to Deeks when we both saw it

"You are getting marrid?" I asked and she nodded

"Congratulations" I yelled and gav her a hug, they other said congratulations and we stopped the game for today, we began to talk about the wedding insted

"When did he propose?" I asked

"When we had lived here in like 2 month" Jenna said

"How did he propose?" Nell asked

"We were just moved in for real, with all the stuff was at the right places and things like that, so at night we walked out here and he proposed, he told me he couldn't live without me" She said and kissed Ray on the cheek, I smiled

"That is so romantic" I said

"Girls!" Deeks sighed

It was midnight and we were all going to sleep, Ray and Jenna was going inside to sleep, we agreed it would not be so healthy for the baby to be so cold.

Sam and Callen were ot fast asleep, and they snore like hell.

Eric and Nell was sleeping close to each other and Eric had an arm over Nell's waist.

I just lay on my back and looked at the stars

"Kens, sunshine are you awake?" Deeks asked

"Yes, I thought you were asleep" I wispered

"No I can not sleep with Sam and Callen snoring like that" He said and i laugh

"Why can't you sleep?" He asked me

"I'm Freezing like hell" I wispered back, he smiled

"Please dont kill me for this" He said and moved closere to me and took his blanket over the both of us so it only were my blanket between us, he lay really clouse to me now, he's hand was on my back, he was drawing my tattoo with his thumb, I smiled and lay my head on his shoulder.

We fall both asleep, pretty quiekly.

I had not sleept that well in long time.

* * *

><p>AN: Im sorry its not a very long chapther but I have not could write that fast, I have cut meself in the finger at school (pretty deep) so I can only use one hand to tast with, but I wanted to upload something today so I hoped you liked it

Please Reweiv:D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have a little writer block, so I try as good as I can... I'm on a vacation with my family so I can't really write as much as I'm use to so sorry :(

Btw. I'm 13 years old and english is NOT my first language

Disclamere: I DON'T own anything :( ;D

* * *

><p>-Kensi P.O.V-<p>

When I woke up in the morning, my back was resting against Deeks cheast, his arm was over my waist and I was pressed up against him.

"Good morning sunshine" He wispered, his breach was tikling my ear, I couldn't stop myself from thinking how much I wanted to wake up next to him everyday

"How long have you been awake?" I asked and yawned

"An hour I think" He said I looked up at him

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked

"You looked comfy" he said amused

"Well, you don't look uncomfortable" I said and removed his arm from my waist, I looked around and saw they other all was awake and inside to eat breakfast, I got out from the blanket and stod up

"Sunshine!" Deeks yelled after me when I walked inside

"Godmorning" I said and they other turned around and looked at me

"Godmorning" Nell said as the first

"Did you sleep well?" Eric asked and Nell shot out and hit him on his cheast

"Godmorning guys" Deeks said when he came into the kichen

"Marty i told you to call me when something happened with you and Wikipedia" Ray complained, and Jenna kicked him on his leg

"Nothing is happend" I said "We are just friends" Deeks looked at me and smiled mean

"With privilges" He said like he had said to star before, they other looked surpriset

"Oh, defenetly not!" I said and he smiled just, I hit him on his arm

* * *

><p>"Would you guys out and shop with me today?" Jenna asked<p>

"Im in" Nell said and looked at me to get an answer

"Yeah me too" I said and smiled

"I think after yesterday we need to have something good to eat so Jenna and me want to invited you all to dinner" Ray said

"You really didn't need to do that, we are all happy that you invitet us but you don't need to take us out for dinner" I said

"We want to" Jenna said and smiled

"Fine" I mumbled

"So we have to look after dresses because it's a pretty formel place we are going to" Jenna said

"So the guys need a tux?" Nell asked and Jenna smiled and nodded

"This is going to be fun" I said and looked at the guys

"Kensi know what size me and Sam use so we don't need to come with you" Callen said and Deeks looked at them

"No, no if I have to try on a tux, so do you too" Deeks said and we all began to eat

* * *

><p>"Come on they have dresses in here" Nell said and the boys just looked at eace other<p>

"Well we have found a dress to Jenna so we only have two left" Nell said, Jenna had a black dress at home so she wouldn't have another

"I think I wanna try this one on" Nell said and took a green dress into the sample compartment, I just kept looking, I found one at last, it was black and had lace as a cover on it, I tryed it on, it fit perfect, it react my mid-tigh and the sleves was to my elbow, it was tight and hugged every curve on my body

"I have found my dress" I said as I came out from the sample compartment again, with the dress in my hand so they couldn't see it

"Kens, Jenna, can you come in and tell what you think about it?" Nell yelled from one of the rooms, I walked in there

Nell had a Green dres on, it walked to her knee and had a bond in the waist, it looked pretty on her

"You have to buy it" I said

"Definitely" Jenna said and Nell smiled

"What do you think Eric will say about it?" She wispered

"I think somebody have a little crush on our little computer nerd" I teased and Jenna giggeled

"Well at least I have the guts to admit it" Nell shot bag teasing, she had changed her clothes while we had talked

"She have a point" Jenna said when we all walked out of the room

"Hey, I would have the guts to tell it if I find a guy I find charming" I said and the girls laught

"Yeah Right" They said in unison and begin to laugh again, I started laughing to

"Are you guys high or something?" Callen asked when we got to them

"Wouln't you like to know" I said, the boys waited outside while we brought the dresses

"I'm hungry" Nell said

"Me to, I could definitely do Asian right now" Jenna said and lay a hand on her stomack

"Jenna!" Nell said and laughing

"I didn't mean it like that! I said I could do Asian, not an Asian" Jenna said but befre she even finished the setence we were all laughing so much we barely could breathe

We paid for the dresses and got out to the guys again

"Jenna and Nell is hungry so we should find a place to eat" I said, the boys agreed, we found a place to eat a Asian walked by, I looked at Nell and she nodded

"Jenna!" I said and all at the table looked at me "Look an Asian" me and Nell said in unison we all giggled again

"Don't worried he can be your's Asian to do" Jenna wispered back but the boys heard it to

"What!" Deeks said and looked between us, we explained what Jenna had said in the store and by the end of the story the boys were laughing to

We all eat dinner and the guys rented a tux while we looked for shoes and jewelry...

* * *

><p>Are you ready to go?" Sam yelled downstaries, me and Nell was at our room with Jenna, we had helped eace other with our dresses and make-up and hair.<p>

Jenna, had this beautiful dress on, it was gray and was to her knee, it showed her baby bump perfectly, her hair was straight and minimal make-up

Nell, had her new green dress on and her hair was sitting normal, she had a little make-up on

I had my new dress on and had my hair curly, I was pretty.

We all had bougth these robes so you couldn't se our dress if we had them on, we all took them on and walked downstaries

"So we are still not going to se you guys in a dress, that is not fair" Ray said and we just smiled

Outside there was a limo to pick us up, The driver drove us to this big restaurant where there were paparazzi outside and took pictures of everyone who walked in

The boys got out first and waited for us, we took our robes off and Jenna was the first too walk out, she had Ray on one of her sides and Callen on the other

Then it was Nell, she had Eric on one of her sides and Sam at the other

I walked out from the limo and the paparazzi took pictures, I walked up to Deeks, he took an arm around my waist when some wolf whistling came, I let him do it

"You look hot" Deeks wispered in my ear while we got in, I smiled a 'thank you' and we got showed to our table

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's alittle OOC but I didn't know what to write

The Asian part was something I bowered from another story but it seem to fit in so I hope you dont hold it against me

Sorry for misspelling

Pleace Reweiv


End file.
